Nightmare before a pink Halloween
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: MM testa mais uma de suas macumbas e desta vez a vítima foi Shaka. Como os cavaleiros vão lidar com virginiano ?


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens pertencem ao titio Kurumada e sua turma. Não custa nada avisar que este texto não tem fins lucrativos. Trabalho de fã, para fã.

Comentários da Autora e outros avisos: Esta fic foi feita e betada para o Halloween, mas confesso que não tive tempo de postá-la antes, mas o que vale é a intenção.Bom... algumas pessoas já leram esta fic e me garantiram que ela rende boas gargalhadas, mas não custa nada avisar que ela tem conteúdo yaoi, personagens completamente OOC e que esta fic é uma comédia rasgada. Chega de bla-bla-bla. Se chegou até aqui e vai em frente, boa diversão! Não esqueça seus comentários, são sempre bem vindos.

* * *

**Uma grande e enorme correção merecida: Créditos pela betagem Aries Sin , bem como pela idéia genial de colocar o Shaka em uma situaçãono mínimo "constrangedora". Coube a mim apenas colocar as idéias de maneira organizada no papel. **

* * *

**Nightmare before a pink Halloween **

- Purpurina, batom, paetés, CD da Glória Gaynor, última edição da Revista Glamour, cremes anti-rugas, tecido pink, saltos-agulha, esmalte dourado, chapinha de cabelo, protetor solar, silicone... Ufa, que lista enorme!

Ingredientes arrumados segundo uma receita milenar, palavras mágicas proferidas, noite perfeita de luar! Boooommmmm! Um grande estouro atrapalhou a paz do Santuário. Uma grande luz pôde ser vista sobre a casa de Virgem e mais nada. A paz voltou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Muitos cavaleiros acharam ter sonhado com tal barulho e luz, outros estavam tão sonolentos que nem perceberam o fato.

- Auhauhauhauhauahuahau consegui! Tenho certeza absoluta que desta vez não vai ter nenhum erro! Nunca mais aquele louro azedo e aguado vai reclamar da minha Biba Maravilhosa, porque ele também será uma biba!!!! Hauahuahauhauhua!

A risada sinistra ecoou noite afora e arrepiou a espinha de alguns servos que ainda estavam fora da proteção de sua cama.

O dia amanheceu sem maiores complicações e nada nem ninguém parecia fora do lugar. Afrodite acordou bem humorado e feliz. Precisava comprar adubos para suas belas rosas. Arrumou-se com esmero e começou a descer as escadas cantarolando.

- Pela estrada afora, eu vou bem sozinha, levar essas doces para a vovozinha, ela mora longe, o caminho é deserto, e o lobo mau passeia ali por perto... Ai...

- Seu lobo mau está bem perto... – Máscara da Morte que esperava por Afrodite, abraçou-o pela cintura para beijar os lábios cálidos.

- Não faça isso aqui! Daqui a pouco Shaka aparece e nós teremos mais aborrecimentos.

- Não acho que precise mais se preocupar com Shaka...

- Não? Não venha me dizer que tentou encantamentos outra vez...

- Dessa vez tudo deu certo! Tenho certeza!!!

- Que os Deuses nos protejam... mas agora, deixemos de conversa fiada e vamos embora, tenho muito o que fazer na cidade.

Afrodite arquivou em algum canto esquecido de seu cérebro a informação acerca do encantamento de Máscara. Durante anos ele vinha tentando sem sucesso fazer com que alguma de suas "macumbas" funcionasse, era a diversão dele, mas não deveria ser encarada com seriedade. As suas rosas precisavam de adubo e esta era a sua prioridade agora.

--------------------- X ------------------------ X -----------------------

Enquanto isso, na casa de Virgem...

Shaka abria os belos olhos para mais um dia de meditação, treinos, estudo e Mu. Seus dias pareciam uma seqüência esperada e exata de acontecimentos e, sinceramente, adorava a rotina monótona de sua vida atual.

Esticou os braços espreguiçando-se. Dormira demais. Normalmente, antes mesmo do sol despontar no horizonte, já estava desperto, apreciava o alvorecer antes de se entregar às tarefas do dia-a-dia. Hoje fora diferente, mas precisava descansar. Precisava de seu sono de beleza ou as olheiras tornariam seu rosto uma devastadora derrota. Seus olhos de relance passaram pelas mãos antes de encontrar a janela, mas imediatamente voltaram para as mãos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NÃO É POSSÍVELLLLLLLLL, UMA UNHA QUEBRADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sentiu lágrimas chegarem aos olhos, como uma tragédia daquelas poderia ter acontecido? Melhor: como deixara suas lindas mãos chegarem aquele estado lastimável? Levantou-se de um pulo e postou-se de frente ao espelho. Pontas quebradas nos cabelos, pele ressecada, barba por fazer, olheiras, lábios partidos... Estava um lixo. Um verdadeiro estivador. Como deixara seu belo corpo naquele estado? Não conseguia compreender. Na realidade não conseguia compreender absolutamente nada. Uma irritante vozinha lá no fundo de seu cérebro teimava em insistir com ele que nunca se preocupara com esse tipo de coisa e, mais ainda, que Mu também nunca se importara.

Um banho... um longo banho aromático e tudo estaria bem. Bastava tomar um banho, colocar uma bela roupa e partir para o hospital... ou melhor, partir para o salão de beleza e curar-se da doença do mecânico de oficina. Mu certamente apreciaria quando chegasse lindo e maravilhoso, cuidado como deveria ser.

Encheu a banheira e procurou por sais aromáticos para a pele e o máximo que achou foram algumas velas perfumadas. Abriu a porta do armário do banheiro – escova de dentes, pasta de dentes, um pente e mais nada. Por todos os deuses. Aquela não poderia ser a sua casa! Aquela só poderia ser a casa de um soldado espartano. Começou a fazer uma lista mental de coisas essenciais que precisavam ser compradas imediatamente para uma vida com um mínimo de dignidade. Tomou o banho da melhor forma possível e foi procurar algo para vestir-se.

Abriu o armário. Outro choque. Metodicamente organizados... saris!!!

- Sari branco, sari branco, sari salmão, sari salmão, sari azul... argh!!!!! Será possível que não tem nada de interessante para vestir nesse armário? Onde estão as minhas roupas???? Cadê o estojo de maquiagem???? Onde estão meus cremes para pele???? Não é a toa que estou nesse estado lastimável de conservação.

A voz, nesse instante, parecia mais alta. Insistia que ele não se preocupava com esse tipo de coisa e que tinha mais roupas do que necessitava ali penduradas. Shaka sacudiu os longos cabelos, espantando a voz inconveniente. Escolheu o sari azul celeste. Foi o que lhe pareceu menos ruim no momento e parecia nunca ter sido usado antes. Era uma bela peça, mas mesmo assim, sem graça. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque solto no alto da cabeça deixando que eles caíssem em cascata, tentando esconder as pontas quebradas e duplas. Jóias, procurou por suas jóias. Encontrou as belas pulseiras que Mu forjara para ele, além da aliança. Estava um pouco melhor. Ainda não estava bom, mas já dava para enganar. Sairia de maneira sorrateira para que não fosse visto pelos companheiros, horrível daquele jeito.

Chegou no salão de beleza que servia aos cavaleiros, na vila do Santuário. Viviam em um mundo a parte, mas um mundo que tinha todos os confortos necessários. Athina, a dona do Salão, estranhou a presença do Cavaleiro de Virgem. Em geral ele não se importava com a aparência e, vez ou outra, aparecia por lá para aparar a longa franja do cabelo e limpar as unhas por insistência do namorado, o cavaleiro de Áries.

- Sr. Shaka, em que podemos ser útil?

- Olhe para mim, querida! Estou um lixo! Preciso de cuidados especiais. Cortar as pontas duplas desse cabelo, massagem, escova, massagem facial, sobrancelhas, fazer as unhas das mãos e dos pés, depilação, drenagem linfática... Enfim, tratamento completo.

Athina não conseguiu esconder o assombro. O que acontecera com o cavaleiro de virgem? De qualquer forma, o desejo dos cavaleiros eram ordens e, aquela em especial, seria uma tarefa prazerosa de cumprir. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa e pôs-se a trabalhar. A tarefa seria prazerosa sim, mas não fácil!

--------------------- X ------------------------ X -----------------------

Um dia inteiro se passou e ninguém viu o Cavaleiro de Virgem no Santuário. Uns acharam que ele saíra em missão, outros que resolvera meditar em algum lugar remoto, outros não teceram conjecturas a respeito de seu paradeiro, apenas abençoaram o seu desaparecimento. Mu estranhara a ausência do companheiro, mas começara a consertar as diversas armaduras de prata que lhe foram entregues destruídas e esquecera-se da hora. Procurara pelo cosmo de Shaka e percebera-o perto e bem. O companheiro deveria estar atarefado, assim como ele. De noite se encontrariam e teriam um agradável jantar.

Outras duas pessoas também notaram o desaparecimento de Shaka com interesse especial.

- Masquinho querido, me conte o que você fez dessa vez.

- Nada Flor, nada demais. Apenas suavizei um pouco o cavaleiro de virgem. Ele precisava de um pouco de vida.

- Não sei não... essa sua conversa não me convence...

- Espere e verá que tenho razão.

Afrodite não teve tempo de responder, antes mesmo de abrir a boca, uma brisa suave trouxe consigo um cheiro adocicado de canela. Um aroma ao mesmo tempo exótico, sofisticado e delicioso. Instintivamente girou o rosto em direção ao aroma, procurando a sua fonte e, ao bater os olhos sobre a pessoa que chegava, seu queixo caiu.

- Ma-ma-ma...

- Pode parar de gaguejar, Afrodite. Aquele é o Shaka em carne, osso e produção. Eu não disse que desta vez tinha dado certo?

- Você transformou o Shaka em uma biba?! Não creio! Ficou...

- Engraçado? Estranho? Ridículo?

- Não! Perfeito! Shaka está l-i-n-d-o de morrer! Vou falar com ele! Preciso saber o que fez com o cabelo, qual é a tonalidade do batom que está a usar e onde comprou aquela blusa chiquerérrima!

Afrodite saiu correndo em direção a Shaka, deixando sozinho um Máscara da Morte intrigado, que começava a achar que mais uma vez o tiro havia saído pela culatra.

--------------------- X ------------------------ X -----------------------

Tinha anoitecido à umas horas. O estômago de Mu começou a avisá-lo que se tinha esquecido mais uma vez de comer e que hoje Shaka não o lembrara da necessidade de alimentação.

- Shaka? O que acontecera com Shaka? – pela primeira vez, Mu realmente se preocupara com o virginiano. Tinha plena consciência que nada de realmente ruim poderia ter acontecido com o amado sem que soubesse. Mas algo fora dos padrões acontecera e, algo fora dos padrões para Shaka era algo definitivamente ruim.

Levantou-se esticando os músculos cansados pelo trabalho minucioso e repetitivo que realizara durante o dia. Pensara em sair para procurar o namorado, mas sentiu ao largo o cheiro delicioso e característico dele. Deveria apenas ter passado o dia a meditar e perdeu-se nas horas assim como o próprio Mu. Colocou o seu melhor sorriso no rosto e dirigiu-se até a cozinha para preparar o chá e esperar a chegada do amado.

A chaleira sobre o fogão com a água quente, as ervas em saquinho já dispostas nas xícaras de porcelana e a voz de Shaka a gritar por Mu na entrada da casa.

- Mu, minha borboleta violeta, onde está você?

Espera... tinha algo completamente errado nessa cena! Mu ficou estático. Engasgado com sua própria saliva. A voz era de Shaka, o cheiro era de Shaka, mas não podia ser Shaka. Ele nunca o chamaria de "borboleta violeta" e o cheiro... apesar de ser o característico estava acentuado exponencialmente.

O virginiano adentrou a cozinha com um sorriso alegre no rosto, dando uma voltinha mostrando o novo corte de cabelo, com a franja mais repicada, jogada para o lado pois "a franja antiga estava escondendo demais meu belo rosto", as roupas novas, as unhas cutiladas e pintadas.

Um barulho de louça se partindo foi tudo que se pôde ouvir naquele momento. Mu não tinha palavras. Shaka estava lindo, não podia deixar de observar, mas aquele na sua frente era qualquer pessoa menos o Shaka.

- Mu... não gostou? – Shaka fez um beicinho – Me preparei com tanto amor para você.

- Não... é... que.. eu... bem... gostei sim, mas você está irreconhecível.

- Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Sinceramente? Não sei… Vamos jantar?

- Jantar? Está maluco? Já está tarde para jantar. Desse jeito engordaremos. Eu trouxe um lanche saudável que acompanhará bem este chá. Vá tomar um banho enquanto preparo tudo. Depois de nos alimentarmos te faço uma massagem relaxante que aprendi hoje. É divina!

Mu saiu da cozinha intrigado com o que acontecera a Shaka. Algumas idéias mirabolantes passaram pela sua cabeça, tais como Shaka ter sido atingido por algum inimigo, uma pilastra do templo de virgem ter caído sobre a cabeça do amado, algum tipo de piada infame e, como por encanto, lembrou do estrondo e da luz que vira durante a madrugada. Não adiantava ficar fazendo conjecturas acerca de algo que não poderia resolver. Precisava sim, conhecer e compreender esse novo Shaka.

A ducha foi rápida, apenas para tirar o suor e o cansaço acumulado durante o dia. Colocou uma confortável roupa de algodão cru e desceu para o "lanche". Seu estômago urrava por algo substancioso, como um belo prato de massa, mas teria de se contentar com uns biscoitinhos mesmo. Maldita a hora que esquecera de almoçar. Não adiantava mais lamentar, precisava enfrentar a fera... ou seria melhor dizer enfrentar o Bambi?

Desceu as escadas resignado, seguindo o rasto de perfume deixado pela casa. Encontrou Shaka na varanda. Mesa posta. Flores arranjadas metodicamente em um belo vaso que não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava guardado. Os biscoitos arrumados com esmero na travessa de cristal. Música ambiente e... dance! Mu cada vez mais compreendia cada vez menos. Shaka olhou para ele e levantou-se batendo palmas.

- Nananinanão... Está tudo errado aqui! Eu estou aqui, bela e esfuziante para você e você me aparece vestido assim? Nem pensar!!!! Recuso-me a comer com você nesses trajes. Vamos já, já trocar essa roupa.

Shaka empurrou um atordoado Mu escada acima. Abriu o armário e começou a jogar as roupas no chão aleatoriamente.

- Lixo, lixo, lixo, lavanderia, pano de chão, arena de treinamento, lixo, lixo... Por todos os Deuses! Será que não existe algo minimamente decente aqui dentro. Mu eu te amo, você é lindo, mas esse seu guarda-roupas, que os Deuses nos acudam! Venha, vou te emprestar uma roupa minha melhorzinha, depois a gente pensa nesse seu guarda-roupas horroroso.

Mu não tinha nem mesmo palavras para responder àquele furacão purpurinado e escandaloso em que Shaka se tornara. Viu-se novamente arrastado escadaria do Santuário acima até a casa de Virgem.

Se todos os Deuses em pessoa resolvessem fazer um desfile de carnaval no centro da cidade de Athenas, Mu não ficaria tão chocado quanto ficou ao ver a fachada da casa de Virgem. A antes sóbria, entrada do templo estava coberta por metros e metro de tecidos das mais diversas cores do arco-íris. Shaka, além de virar uma "biba", ainda virou uma das mais cafonas.

Ao adentrar a casa, mais surpresas. O grande salão agora parecia uma miniatura de algum palácio de rei Africano. Plantas exóticas espalhadas por todos os cantos. Sofás com estampas de oncinha e zebrinha. Tapetes fofinhos. Onde estava a sobriedade e o bom gosto do virginiano? Cadê as almofadas macias e confortáveis, os tapetes persas, as imagens de Buda? Não era possível que Shaka tivesse se livrado até mesmo do grande Buda de cobre. Olhou para trás, como que procurando um sinal de sobriedade no meio daquela bagunça toda.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Shakaaaaaaaaaa, pode me explicar o que é isso???? – Mu apontou para a imagem do Buda, que agora vestia um sari dourado. Tinha o rosto maquilado e prendedores coloridos enfeitando o "cabelo".

- Essa imagem estava muito sem graça. Dei um toque de vitalidade a ela.

Mu desistiu. Não tinha ânimo para falar mais nada. Queria sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Vestiu a roupa que lhe foi imposta mecanicamente. Teve seus cabelos escovados com carinho e atenção. Por um instante, de olhos fechados, lembrou-se saudosamente do velho Shaka. Por momentos lembrou-se das horas de meditação dos banhos naturais com sabonete artesanal. Lembrava-se...

- AHHHH MUUUU!!! Quantas vezes já disse para não ficar usando esses elásticos horrorosos para prender o cabelo? Os fios estão todos quebrados! Infelizmente agora não poderei fazer nada, mas amanhã darei um jeito nisso.

Mu quase pulou da cadeira de susto. Nunca se preocupara se os fios estavam ou não quebrados. Se preocupara que estivessem limpos e que não atrapalhassem seu serviço. Apenas isso. Era o suficiente. Sempre fora o suficiente, menos para Afrodite...

Espera... Afrodite... biba... Máscara da Morte... macumba... briga... Eureka! Só podia ter o dedo de Máscara da Morte nessa história toda! Shaka vivia a implicar com Afrodite, a reclamar dos perfumes, das novelas, dos beijos pelas escadas... Tinha de ter o dedo dele. Mas, mesmo que tivesse, como provar? Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que, segundo o novo Shaka, estava agora aceitável. Olhou sem interesse para o espelho e, teve de reconhecer, Shaka fizera um bom trabalho. Estava realmente bonito.

- Gostou? – os olhos de Shaka brilhavam em expectativa pela resposta. Mesmo que tivesse virado uma árvore de natal, Mu nunca seria capaz de dar uma resposta ácida.

- Sim. Gostei muito. Fez um bom trabalho.

Shaka pulou no pescoço de Mu beijando-o ardorosamente. O beijo de Shaka continuava o mesmo, mas agora, o gosto de seus lábios, sempre tão sensuais tinha também o gosto do batom que usava.

- Vamos lanchar, querido. Não tive nem mesmo tempo de almoçar hoje.

- Não comeu nada?

Mu apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. E, para corroborar o que afirmara um estrondoso ronco pôde ser ouvido vindo de seu estômago.

- Creio que precisa se alimentar. Vamos lanchar, depois eu preparo algo mais substancioso para você.

- Não precisa se preocupar Shaka.

- Precisa sim. Sabe que é um prazer cuidar de você.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam. O amor nunca muda. Mu se deixou levar, cuidar, amar. O lanche realmente estava delicioso e a refeição leve e ao mesmo tempo substanciosa que Shaka preparou para si, fizeram o humor de Mu melhorar de maneira surpreendente. Estava começando até a achar interessante este novo Shaka.

- Mu!!! Venha! A novela vai começar. Estive conversando com as meninas hoje no salão e elas me contaram que o Alberto Francisco vai beijar a Angélica Helena hoje! Venha ver! O capítulo estará im-per-dí-vel!

Era inacreditável! Shaka sempre fizera questão de estar o mais longe possível de um aparelho televisivo, principalmente no período de novela, agora estava dizendo que o capítulo da novela mais brega de todos os 500 canais de TV instalados no Santuário estava "im-per-dí-vel". Realmente acontecera alguma coisa muito séria com seu amor, mas o que poderia ter acontecido?

Mu adormeceu com a cabeça no colo de um choroso Shaka durante a novela. Não percebeu quando foi levado para cama, despido assim como tendo o virginiano deitado ao seu lado. Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol espreguiçando-se e agradecendo aos Deuses por um novo dia. Recitou mecanicamente suas orações matinais, ainda semi-adormecido, quando percebeu a presença de alguém em sua cama. Afastou o lençol para beijar o rosto amado. Tivera um sonho estranho de que Shaka virara uma cópia mal feita de Afrodite...

- POR TODOS OS DEUSES!!!! – Mu pulou da cama assustado, despertando Shaka com seu berro que, por sua vez, acabou caindo no chão. – O que aconteceu com você, Shaka?!?!?!

Shaka tinha os cabelos envoltos por uma espécie de toca afastando-os do rosto coberto com uma gosma de cor esverdeada.

- O que aconteceu pergunto eu! Estava apenas dormindo meu sono de beleza.

- Shaka, o que é isso no seu rosto?

- O que foi? O que tem de errado? Uma nova ruga? Uma espinha?

- Sei lá... com essa coisa verde cobrindo a sua pele, é impossível saber o que tem por baixo.

- AHHHH simmmm... entendi. A máscara facial. Realmente ela é meio estranha, mas os resultados são ótimos. Só um instantinho que vou tirar esta coisa horrível do rosto. Definitivamente verde não combina comigo.

- Não combina mesmo. - Mu respirou, aliviado. Mas... não fora um sonho. Shaka realmente se transformara em uma cópia mal acabada de Afrodite. Precisava fazer uma excursão até o 12º Templo. Se algo acontecia naquele Santuário, Afrodite sabia! E seus instintos lhe diziam que neste caso, ele não só sabia, como também tinha um dedinho na coisa.

Mu subiu as escadas furiosamente. A cada passo ficava mais e mais nervoso, principalmente depois de ter passado pelo templo de virgem. Aquela ode ao mau gosto precisava voltar ao normal, bem como seu guardião. Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para subir toda a escadaria até o último templo. Os cavaleiros que estavam em seus lares não ousaram questiona-lo ao ver seu semblante.

A calma de Mu era famosa, bem como seu gênio. Não era saudável para ninguém naquele Santuário se pôr na frente do ariano quando ele estava irritado. Talvez fosse pior até mesmo que o cavaleiro de leão. Mu esmurrou a porta de Afrodite e aguardou por alguns instantes. Já estava a ponto de meter o pé na porta quando um sonolento pisciano a abril.

- O que te trás aqui tão cedo, Mu?

- Acho que você sabe a resposta melhor que eu.

- Desculpe, mas ainda não acordei e não estou com disposição para resolver charadas. – Afrodite já estava com todos os sentidos em alerta, mas fingiu-se ainda sonolento. Sabia que Mu viera falar a respeito de Shaka, mas precisava ganhar algum tempo e pensar em uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer.

- Olha só, eu posso ter cara de trouxa, atitudes de toupeira, mas não sou nem um nem outro. Sei muito bem que está acordado, seu cosmo não engana nem mesmo um soldado e você sabe que estou aqui por causa de Shaka. E mais... espero que a resposta que tenha para me dar seja muito interessante... Já mandei você, o seu namorado e as suas sapuris para o quinto dos infernos sozinho. Não me faria de rogado em fazê-lo novamente.

- Credo!!! Quanta agressividade!!! Isso não faz bem para a pele!!! Afinal, que diabos aconteceu entre você e Shaka para você ficar assim tão nervosinho?

- Não desconverse. Entre mim e Shaka nada ocorreu... entretanto... você vai precisar de mais do que uma ida no salão para consertar a sua cara se não me disser agora o que você e seu namorado aprontaram com o Shaka!

Afrodite decidiu parar de joguinhos. Conhecia como poucos a real força de Mu. E sabia do que ele seria capaz. Desta vez Mask os colocara em uma encrenca das grossas. É verdade que estava divertidíssimo ver o resultado. A casa de virgem, na sua modesta opinião, ficara um escândalo de maravilhosa, mas ao que parece, Mu não achara a mesma coisa.

- Venha, entre. Não adianta ficarmos aqui, gritando na porta de minha casa. Te contarei o que sei.

Mu acompanhou Afrodite a contragosto, com o resto de civilidade que lhe sobrara. Sentou-se e aguardou com toda a paciência que conseguira reunir.

- Abre logo esse bico! Garanto a você que não estou nos meus melhores dias.

- Isso eu já percebi. Mas vou ser direto... Mask estava fazendo mais um teste de seus encantamentos e alguma coisa errada aconteceu que deixou Shaka daquele jeito.

- Eu já imaginava isso. Eu quero que ele desfaça a merda que fez!

- Impossível!

- Como assim "impossível"? Todo feitiço que é lançado pode ser desfeito.

- Poderia, se ele soubesse qual foi. Como eu disse, ele estava tentando apenas um feitiço para que eu ficasse com a voz mais afinada para cantar. Alguma coisa saiu errada.

- Muito errada pelo jeito. Vou consultar Athena, mas, avise ao seu namoradinho que essa história de feitiço errado definitivamente não me convenceu e que vou fazer o que for preciso para ter meu Shaka de volta. Vocês não perdem por esperar.

Mu saiu em direção ao 13º Templo para conversar com Athena e Afrodite disparou em direção a Câncer.

Enquanto isso, na Sala de Justiça... autora soca o narrador e avisa a ele que esta fic é sobre Saint Seyia e não sobre Liga da Justiça Err... desculpem, vou tentar de novo...

Enquanto isso, no templo de Áries... bem melhor, narrador, bem melhor

- Essa casa está um terror, eu sei que Mu é ferreiro, mas isso aqui precisa de um jeitinho...

Shaka prendeu os cabelos cuidadosamente para evitar suja-los. Colocou uma das roupas velhas de Mu que separara para limpeza e partiu para o trabalho. Teria muito o que fazer para que a casa se tornasse bela como a sua.

Nada como um pouco de música, um pouco de cor. Shaka lavou, esfregou, arrumou, pintou, coloriu...

----------------- X ------------------ X -------------------- X -------------

Ta tudo bem 

_Mas não me leve a mal_

_Pintou alguém _

_Que lhe tirou do normal_

_Ligo a TV_

_Pra não lhe ver chorar_

_Pra que fingir_

_Que está tudo bem?_

- Minha Deusa, alguma coisa aconteceu com Shaka, e a causa foram as práticas obscuras do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Me conte melhor esta história, Mu.

Mu relatou para Athena todo o ocorrido no dia anterior e sua conversa com Afrodite. Athena assustou-se com a história. O que poderia fazer? Precisava consultar os oráculos antigos. Algum tipo de antídoto tinha que ter. Não agüentaria outra biba naquele Santuário, uma já era mais que suficiente.

- Mu precisamos realmente fazer alguma coisa. O que me contou é muito sério. Vamos consultar o oráculo de Afrodite. Talvez ela possa nos ajudar.

- Será que ela não está gostando deste novo Shaka?

- Ela me deve alguns favores.

Mu e Athena se recolheram em uma sala privada no décimo terceiro templo. Acenderam alguns incensos, jogaram runas, riscaram alguns símbolos milenares no altar e invocaram a presença da Deusa do Amor.

- Querida Athena, a que devo a honra de ser chamada a sua presença?

- Precisamos de ajuda.

- Acho que sei do que se trata... Por acaso seria algo a respeito do cavaleiro de virgem?

- Quer dizer que você anda fofocando aqui no meu Santuário?

- Olha só, você precisa da minha ajuda, porque sozinha é incompetente para resolver este problema e ainda fica questionando a minha conduta? Eu vou embora, tenho mais o que fazer com uns humanos ma-ra-vi-lho-sos que estão me rendendo homenagens.

- Grande Afrodite, por favor, me ajude. Não vá embora. – Mu resolveu interferir antes que a animosidade entre as deusas acabasse por deixar Shaka daquele jeito.

Afrodite ignorou Athena e voltou suas atenções para o cavaleiro de Áries. Ele era belo e estava sendo humilde, o que ia contra sua natureza. Ela podia sentir o amor que brotava naquele coração e amor era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o combustível que a alimentava. Passou seus longos dedos pela face do Cavaleiro de Áries enquanto arquitetava um plano. Poderia facilmente desfazer o feitiço lançado por Máscara da Morte, mas não faria isso sem divertir-se um pouco.

- Mu, você seria capaz de qualquer coisa para ter Shaka de volta ao normal?

- Mu, não aceite a proposta dela. Nós encontraremos outra maneira de trazer Shaka de volta! – Athena tentou argumentar mas o cavaleiro de Áries estava hipnotizado pelo amor que sentia e pela beleza de Afrodite.

- Sim. Eu seria.

Afrodite sorriu maliciosamente, já antevendo a diversão.

- Mu de Áries, a partir deste momento e, durante 24 horas, você se comportará como Shaka e ao fim destas 24 horas, os dois voltarão ao normal. Você não conseguirá se comportar normalmente, mas sua consciência saberá exatamente o que está acontecendo. Acha que será capaz de suportar?

Athena colocou a mão na cabeça. Essas seriam as 24 horas mais longas de toda a sua eternidade. Mu pensou por alguns instantes, já estava sendo difícil suportar Shaka, será que ele conseguiria suportar a si mesmo como um travesti esfuziante? O que não se faz por amor? Sabia que, as 24 horas seriam muito menos penosas que o que viria depois, mas se essa era a única maneira...

- E mais uma coisa... querida Athena, você não poderá repreender seus cavaleiros durante esse tempo.

- Você quer ver o caos em meu Santuário! Sua.. sua...

- Controle-se querida, ou tudo poderá ser eterno...

- Está bem... mas Máscara da Morte não perde por esperar.

Mu já saiu da sala reservada transformado. Seu andar tornou-se rebolativo, sua mão teimava em quebrar por mais que tentasse controla-la. Sentiu um desejo imenso de calçar saltos plataforma e dançar até acabar-se. Passou pela casa de Virgem e aproveitou para molhar as plantas e buscar um roupinha apresentável no novo guarda-roupa de Shaka.

Os cavaleiros olhavam atônitos para a transformação radical do casal mais discreto do Santuário.

- Camus, tem alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo aqui ou eu ainda estou bêbado da noitada de ontem?

- Milo, ou você está mais sóbrio do que o normal e o Santuário todo está bêbado, ou então estamos os dois tendo alucinação coletiva. Esta moça que acabou de passar por aqui rebolando era realmente Mu de Áries. Além do mais, aquela decoração de gosto duvidoso que vimos no templo de Virgem ontem me pareceu bem concreta.

- Acho que eu quero tirar umas férias na Sibéria com você.

Milo e Camus continuaram a conversar atônitos, planejando pedir um recesso para Athena pois estavam provavelmente com os nervos abalados.

Aiólia resolveu passar o dia na Vila das Amazonas com Marin. Vai que aquela doença da biba louca fosse contagiosa! Não conseguia se imaginar de salto alto cantando "Its rainning men, aleluia" pelas escadarias. Aldebaran colocara a cerveja nas geladeiras de isopor, acendera o fogo da churrasqueira e começara a cantar um pagode em companhia de seu inseparável pandeiro. Despedia-se dos amigos, pois, pelo jeito, o Santuário se tornaria a filial ateniense do Grupo Arco-íris.

Valeu, valeu demais... Tudo que a gente passou 

_Tudo que a gente brincou_

_Foi maravilhoso_

_Inesquecível demais_

Mu chegou a sua casa e encontro-a completamente modificada por Shaka. A voz de sua consciência ficou muda com as cores, as cortinas, os móveis, as plantas, mas, o seu novo eu bateu palminhas de felicidade.

- Shakaaaa... meu canarinho da felicidade... esta casa está um flash!

Shaka pulou de felicidade no pescoço de Mu por ter seu trabalho aprovado.

- O que acha de fazermos uma festa de inauguração da nova decoração?

- Grande idéia, minha borboletinha violeta! Vá convidar nossos amigos que vou cuidar dos detalhes.

--------------- X --------------- X ----------------- X ---------------------

Algumas horas depois, os cavaleiros atônitos se reuniram nos salões da casa de Áries recém decorados. Afrodite sentia-se no paraíso, Máscara da Morte sentia cheiro de problemas muito sérios, mas no fundo congratulava-se pelo feitiço tão perfeito que atingira até mesmo o cavaleiro de Áries. Camus bebia litros de vinho tentando voltar a ficar sóbrio. Milo a todo instante coçava os olhos e pensava em procurar um oftamologista tão logo amanhecesse, pois seus olhos só poderiam estar com problemas. Aldebaran sentou no cantinho, acompanhado de seu inseparável pandeiro: era o único amigo que não o surpreenderia ou decepcionaria. Aiória tentava a todo custo convencer Marin a ir embora, mas esta estava surpresa e não se cansava de trocar dicas de beleza e moda com Shaka. Mu rebolava no centro da sala ao som de tecno music, esfregando-se em Afrodite como se tivesse feito isso a vida inteira. Athena olhava desolada toda a confusão instalada em seu belo Santuário.

Tempos depois chegaram os cavaleiros de prata e de bronze. As reações foram as mais diversas possíveis, mas a surpresa estava estampada em todas elas. Quando todos estavam presentes, as luzes foram apagadas e os anfitriões sumiram. Que surpresas viriam pela frente agora?

Uma voz ao fundo pôde ser ouvida junto aos primeiros acordes de "Macho Man" do Village People.

"_Senhoras e Senhores, com muito prazer são recebidos para comemorar a nova decoração do ninho de amor de Shaka e Mu. Agora uma performace especial dos Anfitriões."_

Shaka e Mu entraram na pista de dança vestidos apenas com uma calça jeans justa. Seus tórax untados de óleo brilhante. Os cabelos soltos colando na pele. Começaram a dançar sensualmente em uma coreografia surpreendente. Todos pararam para observar. Os queixos só não atingiram o solo por estarem grudados nos devidos maxilares. Athena chorou de raiva. Desta vez Afrodite havia ido longe demais. Mu torturava-se, não acreditava que estava dando um espetáculo daqueles, ainda mais acompanhado de Shaka. Quando tudo acabasse, não teria coragem de encarar os companheiros por milênios. Será que em Hades conseguiria um cantinho isolado para curar a sua vergonha?

A música acabara e seqüencialmente entrara YMCA. As mãos de Shaka passeavam pelo corpo de Mu como se mais ninguém estivesse presente. Seus lábios se encontraram, suas mãos se tocaram, as luzes se apagaram mais uma vez.

Afrodite, a deusa, assistia extasiada toda a cena e resolveu dar o seu golpe final. Quando as luzes se acenderam, Mu e Shaka eram novamente aqueles que sempre foram, parados no meio da pista, agarrados, semi-nus, suados e besuntados de óleo.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO... EU NÃO ESTOU FAZENDO ISSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Todos os convidados ouviram o coro do casal parado no meio da pista.

Mu abraçou Shaka e teleportou-se para o quarto. Não poderia ir mais longe que isso devido a proteção de Athena sobre o Santuário.

- O que aconteceu conosco, meu querido? O que está acontecendo nesta casa? Que festa é essa?

- É uma longa história Shaka, mas temos duas opções, ficamos aqui escondidos ou colocamos uma roupa mais adequada e enfrentamos a todos.

- Estou começando a achar que esta é uma boa hora para aprender a ser covarde. Mas, quem quer que seja o responsável por tudo isso vai conhecer os seis infernos de uma só vez sem direito a passagem de volta.

Mu riu. Seu Shaka estava de volta, mas, achava melhor acabar com a baderna logo de uma vez e depois, então, pensar no que fazer.

- Shaka, acho melhor nos livrarmos logo desse povo em nossa casa, mas, apesar de eu não querer ver o circo pegar fogo, vou te dizer um nome.

- Não precisa, Mu. Ou muito me engano ou o nome que você vai me dizer ocupa a casa de Câncer.

Mu apenas assentiu enquanto trocava-se. O cosmo de Shaka elevou-se, a raiva latente. Entraram na sala redecorada do templo de Áries com suas roupas normais e o rosto lavado de toda a maquiagem. Se os presentes nada entendiam antes, depois do berro de Shaka entenderam menos ainda.

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer, eu vou te matar, tirar seu couro e fatiar a sua carne para servir de isca de urubu! Se alguém tentar impedir vou ter prazer em dar o mesmo destino.

- Saída estratégica pela direita!

Máscara da Morte saiu correndo, com um furioso Shaka atrás. Enquanto isso Mu, entre envergonhado e divertido, explicava aos presentes que tudo fora obra de mais uma macumba mal feita de Máscara e que, já que a festa estava pronta, porque não aproveitar agora de maneira normal até a volta dos cavaleiros.

E assim terminou mais um dia no pacato Santuário de Athena.


End file.
